1. Field
Embodiments relate to a light emitting device, a light emitting device package comprising the same and a lighting system.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Light emitting devices such as light emitting diodes or laser diodes using Group III-V or II-VI compound semiconductor materials can realize a variety of colors such as red, green, blue and ultraviolet through development of thin film growth technologies and devices can realize white light at high efficiency using fluorescent materials or combining colors, and have advantages of low power consumption, semipermanent life span, rapid response speed, excellent safety and environmental friendliness, as compared to conventional light sources such as fluorescent lamps and incandescent lamps.
Accordingly, application of light emitting devices extends to transmission modules of optical communication equipment, light emitting diode backlights replacing cold cathode fluorescence lamps (CCFL) constituting backlights of liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, white light emitting diode lighting devices replacing fluorescent lamps or incandescent lamps, automobile head lights and traffic lights.